1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a diving device, and more particularly, to a diving device that moves by changing the volume of the diving device.
2. Description of Related Art
The diving principle of the conventional diving device is to intake water into a sealed main body to add the weight, so as to drive the device to dive downwards. On the contrary, the water of the main body is drained to lighten the weight, so as to drive the device to float upwards. Usually, the intake and draining of water for the sealed main body is achieved by utilizing a servo motor to drive a piston shaped like a syringe to move back and forth. Therefore, the conventional diving device is complex and high cost.